Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle visual recognition device to assist vision of a vehicle occupant.
Related Art
In a door mirror device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-5915, an upper end portion of a support shaft is inserted into a support hole with a substantially circular ring shaped cross-section profile in a motor base, such that the support shaft supports the motor base so as to be capable of rotating. The motor base is provided with plural ribs at an outer peripheral face of the support hole. The plural ribs are separated from each other around the peripheral direction of the support hole, and project out from the outer peripheral face of the support hole toward the side of the support shaft (the radial direction inside of the support hole).
In this door mirror device, each of the ribs projects out from the outer peripheral face of the support hole by the same amount, and in a state in which the support hole is disposed coaxially to the support shaft, and the motor base is not tilted with respect to the support shaft, small gaps with the same dimensions as each other are provided between each of the ribs and the outer peripheral face of the support shaft, thereby suppressing tilting of the motor base with respect to the support shaft.